A Father's Woes
by Masayo
Summary: Baby sitting is no problem especially if it's your own kid, right? That's what Sasuke thinks until he finally baby sits his own little one. And he thought Sakura had it easy just taking care of their kid, oh how wrong he was.


I don't own anything

* * *

It was nice spring day in Konoha. The sun was up, a fresh breeze kept the temperature just right and everyone was out and about enjoying themselves. A spiky haired blond ran up to a white haired man reading. "Hey Kakashi-sensei have you seen Sasuke?" Kakashi looked up from his book to his former student.

"No, I think he's babysitting today," Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Teme?" Naruto raised a brow. "I gotta see this," Naruto and Kakashi headed to the Uchiha's; just before they reached the door they heard a crash and boom.

"KATSUMI NO!" they heard Sasuke yell. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto cautiously knocked. "WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" Sasuke growled while opening the door. Naruto raised his hands

"It's just us Teme," Sasuke stood there with a one year old black haired girl with bright green eyes in a pink shirt and matching panties that went over the diaper. She hung on Sasuke's arm like a child would hold a teddy bear.

"What do you want?" Sasuke ground out.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to train," Naruto grinned.

"I can't," Sasuke growled looking down at his daughter. Katsumi stopped gnawing on her father's arm and looked up at him, drool running down her chin and smiled showing the few little pearly teeth that she had. Sasuke sighed. "I don't get it when Sakura is around she's the perfect Uchiha but once she's gone she turns into this," Kakashi smiled

"You ever think when Sakura is home Katsumi is the perfect Haruno and when she goes she turns into a true Uchiha," with that Kakashi poofed away. Sasuke glared, Katsumi gurgled. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her to see her blowing spit bubbles.

Naruto grinned "she can't be that bad,"

Sasuke groaned "Then you watch her,"

"Well...uhmm… I have to get ready for my data with Hinata," Sasuke glared. Naruto rubbed the back of his head "but I could help for a couple hours," Sasuke stepped aside to let Naruto in. He looked around the usually clean living room to see toys everywhere, the couch flipped over and the bookcase face down. "What happened?"

"Katsumi decided to climb the bookcase," Naruto looked at the little girl; she just laughed and clapped her hands. "Hold her while I straighten this up," Sasuke waved his hand towards the mess.

"Sure," Naruto took Katsumi, she placed her small hands on either side of Naruto's face "Kitty," she squealed happily. Naruto blushed

"Not kitty, shinobi, shi-no-bi," Naruto tried to tell her. She just laughed and pinched Naruto's markings on his cheeks

"KITTY!" Naruto sighed; Sasuke grinned and started to clean the living room.

"How about I get you some lunch," Naruto tapped Katsumi's nose.

"I already tried to feed her but she won't eat,"Sasuke sighed.

"Well then let me see if I can," Naruto took Katsumi into the kitchen, Sasuke shrugged and went back to cleaning. When Naruto walked into the kitchen he stopped and looked around. There was baby food splattered all over the place. He looked down at the little girl in his arms "No wonder Teme looks stressed, you're a hand full," Katsumi looked at him with her big bright green eyes like she understood what he was talking about but gave up,

"Kitty," she pulled his hair.

"OW! Hey," she laughed. Naruto placed her in her high chair, the only place somewhat clean. "Ok lets help out your dad and clean the kitchen so Sakura doesn't kill him and then we'll have lunch," She wasn't listening instead she was playing with some baby food on the tray. "Well that'll keep you busy for a bit," Naruto started wiping up the baby food.

* * *

After he was done Sasuke walked into the kitchen to check on his daughter. Naruto just finished wiping up when Sasuke entered "Hey, just thought I'd help you out,"

"Thanks," Sasuke looked over to the highchair but Katsumi wasn't there. Sasuke froze "W-Where's Katsumi?"

"She's in the highchair," Naruto turned to point but froze when he realized she wasn't there anymore. "H-How'd she get out?" Naruto was surprised that she could get out of the chair.

"Shit," Sasuke ran out of the kitchen to search the house Naruto right behind him. '_Just great the first time Sakura goes out on a mission since the baby and he loses her. Sakura was going to kill him_,' Sasuke thought. They looked everywhere in the house. She wasn't in any of the bedrooms, bathroom, living room, kitchen or the study. That's when they notice that Sasuke forgot to close the front door. They looked at each other then the door "KATSUMI!" they yelled in unison, running out the door.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled. Spreading himself out to look through the village. Sasuke took to the roofs while Naruto took to the ground.

* * *

After hours of searching Naruto and Sasuke trudge through the door "Sakura is going to kill me," Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah and after you she's going to kill me next," Naruto sighed. "I still don't get how she got out of the chair," Naruto shook his head.

"She's an escape artist, doesn't matter what you do, she'll find a way out," Sasuke dropped onto the couch. "I figured this out this morning when she got out of her crib," Naruto moved to go over to the couch when they heard a giggle. Naruto froze in front of the bookcase and looked up. Sure enough there at the very top sat Katsumi.

"KITTY!"

"KATSUMI!" Sasuke moved to get her when she launched herself at Naruto. Sasuke's heart stopped at that moment. Naruto caught her.

"Kitty," Katsumi laughed and hugged Naruto's neck. Naruto sighed for his heart stopped as well when he saw her launch herself. Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"You're going to be the death of us, you know that?" Naruto grumbled while he handed her back to her father. "I gotta get going, Hinata is probably wondering where I am," Naruto went to leave.

"Naruto…thanks," Naruto paused at the door.

"No problem," with that he left. Sasuke looked down at his daughter. She looked up at him and gave him the big innocent puppy eyes. He just sighed.

"What am I to do with you?" Katsumi just yawned and snuggled into Sasuke's embrace. He walked back to the couch and laid down with Katsumi resting on his chest, not that long after she was asleep Sasuke followed.

* * *

Sakura came home to see her husband and daughter asleep on the couch. She smiled, her daughter looked like a mini Sasuke when she was asleep the only thing symbolizing she was a girl was her little pink shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She walked over and looked down at them, smoothing Katsumi's hair. "Welcome home," Sasuke said not opening his eyes. Sakura grinned.

"How was she?" picking up the sleeping little girl and headed to the nursery. Sasuke followed.

"Let's just put it this way, you're not going on anymore missions until she can live on her own," he softly grumbled behind Sakura. Sakura chuckled softly and placed Katsumi in her crib. She turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up at him. "I love you but I don't think so get use to it," she kissed him on the lips. Sasuke growled. "Growl all you want she's your daughter too," Sakura grinned and walked out. Sasuke watched her leave and then looked back over the crib. He gently ran a finger down Katsumi's soft ivory cheek. Sasuke smirked, '_I'm doomed_' he thought.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that please review and tell me your thoughts on the piece. I don't have a beta reader but if anyone is willing to be mine I'd be happy.


End file.
